Loren Fangor
by Arabella Juliet McCloude
Summary: ok I suck at naming stories and trying to write a summary, but Loren finally gets all her memories back! Yay!! please r/r.....*UPDATED 8/7* I figure Loren has a right to not act like an adult...she can be immature!!!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I was so afraid of posting this, but this idea wouldn't leave my head so I figured it couldn't hurt to post and see what you guys think!! I just started rereading Animorphs after abandoning them for a few years, but now I'm back! Yay!! Oh and I'm not gonna go through all that disclaimer crap. If you think I own Animorphs, you need help! I dare someone to try and sue me..HA!! ok anyway, I've always been obsessed with the Loren/Elfangor relationship, and I decided this takes places soon after #49..enjoy!!  
  
....................................  
  
My name is Loren. Loren James, to be exact. But I'm sure you know by now how useless last names are. They're especially useless to me, since I lost my memory almost 15 years ago.I didn't even know how to brush my damn teeth, let alone know what my name was.  
  
I'm sure by now you know somewhat about who I am, and why I'm currently living in the valley of the free Hork-Bajir. But in case you don't know anything, I'll do a fast recap: Earth is being invaded by a parasitic species of slugs called Yeerks. They crawl into your brain and control your every move. You become a prisoner inside your own mind.  
  
Hard to believe, isn't it? I didn't believe it myself, until I met my son Tobias. He and his friends have been fighting the Yeerks, but recently Visser One finally figured out that his "Andalite Bandits" were all humans. So to make a long story short, the Yeerks matched Tobias' DNA to mine, and the son I had never met was able to rescue me before I became a Controller. The rest of the Animorphs (except for Jake) took their families and retreated here to the valley, where the Yeerks can't find us. Hopefully.  
  
Confused yet? I hope not, because that's just background info to set the stage for my story. Maybe you're wondering why I couldn't remember my son, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe you're wondering what kind of woman would leave her son and never even visit.  
  
I can't say I've been a saint, but I do have reasons for what I did. You may think you know my story and what I'm about, but until now you've only known parts of my life. They say that you can't have a future unless you know your past. But until recently, I had no clue what my past was. That's what this story is about: remembering my past, and dealing with all the pain that comes with remembering..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok I'll try and update soon, I'm trying to get the hang of uploading!! Wish me luck!! Reviews knock my socks off.Much love, guys! Peace!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews make me GIDDY!!! Hehe thanks guys!!! I was just kinda testing the waters with that first little chapter ,but now the REAL fun begins!!! I'll try not to drag the story out, but I do tend to babble! But from here on out everything will be longer than the first chapter..I think! I write kind of sporadically so I can never tell how long the story will be on paper!! But I'll be trying to write as much as I can these next couple days because Saturday I leave for vacation! Never fear tho, I'll have this story written in no time =) See, I TOLD you I babble! I still dare anyone to try and sue me..=D  
  
.................................  
  
Night was just beginning to fall in the valley. The Animorphs had walked off to have a private meeting, so the rest of the parents quietly huddled around the campfire we'd made. I sat away from the others, except for Champ, my guide dog who never left my side. Of course, I didn't need him to guide me since the healing power of morphing had restored my vision, but this dog was the closest thing I had to a friend in the entire world. Even my own son was a stranger to me. Pretty pathetic, huh?  
  
I was tired of feeling sorry for myself. The other parents were paired off, lost in their own conversations. I sighed and stood up, noticing that Champ had just fallen asleep at my feet. I patted his head gently and walked away from the warm glow of the fire and headed in the opposite direction of the secret Animorph meeting. I didn't know why, but I suddenly had this urge to just walk. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for, but that's how I felt: like I needed to find something. "What I need to find are my memories and get my pathetic life back together," I mumbled bitterly to myself.  
  
LOREN. THE LIFE YOU HAVE LED IS FAR FROM PATHETIC.  
  
I froze. I had definitely heard something, but it wasn't an actual voice. It was like the words just formed in my head, like a balloon and popped and the thought was just THERE!! "Ooookay," I said slowly. "Now I know I really AM crazy." I took a few more steps.  
  
NO, LOREN. YOU AREN'T PATHETIC, AND YOU ARE NOT CRAZY EITHER.  
  
I stopped again. What the hell was going on? This was really getting frustrating now! "This isn't funny!!!!!!!!!" I screamed to nobody. "Whoever you are, stop being a coward and show yourself!!!" Even after I lost my memory, I always knew one thing about myself: Whoever I was, I had a temper. (a/n: Yeah, I loved Rachels line from Megamorphs #1! Loren always reminded me of Rachel somewhat.)  
  
I WILL TAKE A FORM YOU CAN UNDERSTAND. DO NOT BE FRIGHTENED.  
  
Before I could even think of saying anything else, a blue light shimmered in front of me and a form started to appear. Within a few seconds, there was a creature who looked like a centaur with extra stalk eyes on top of his head. The fur was mostly blue, and this creature looked harmless. Cute, even. It could almost be a deer. Except, of course, for the powerful tail with a mean-looking blade at the end of it. I had met Ax a couple times, so I knew I was looking at an Andalite. This creature was different from Ax, but still, I wasn't frightened. It was like I knew exactly who this Andalite was. Something I'm supposed to remember.  
  
I The aliens words were still in my head, but not quite as forceful and intrusive as before.  
  
I couldn't help staring. "Why do I feel like I should know you? Like I already do know you?" I could barely speak above a whisper. Life has become pretty insane ever since the day I met the boy who claimed to be my son, but this was one of the strangest things that'd happened to me so far.  
  
I am called an Ellimist. We are a powerful race, but we do not interfere with the lives of other species I snorted. Yeah, this was very un-intrusive of the Ellimist, whatever he was.  
  
In the next nanosecond, I was surrounded by brilliant white light. Light everywhere!! I instinctively started to close my eyes to shield them from the light, but I realized the light didn't bother my vision and I could see fine. After spending 15 years totally blind, I wasn't going to start shielding my eyes from anything now. As I stared ahead into white nothingness, I could see movement. Something like a movie was playing, but it wasn't quite focused yet.  
  
As I kept watching, everything came into sharp focus and I could recognize what was being played out before me. I saw a little girl, and beside her were the two people I assumed to be her parents.  
  
With a jolt, I recognized that little girl. "That.that's ME!!" I cried. But I didn't see the creature who called himself an Ellimist. I watched myself with my parents and memories came pouring back. Yes, I remembered this!! My parents.this was when we visited Yosemite. I was only 5 or 6, but I could still appreciate the incredible natural beauty that surrounded us.  
  
FLASH!! The next thing I saw was my father in uniform. He was going off to Vietnam and we didn't know if or when we'd see him again. First, he embraced my mother. She put on a brave smile for him, but a single tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Next, he scooped up my little sister, who was only 4 at the time. She was blissfully unaware of the fact that her Daddy might never hold her in his arms again.  
  
Then came the hardest moment. He turned to me. I was nearly 10 years old and well aware that my father might never come home again.  
  
I didn't cry. Just like my mother, I put on a brave front and smiled as wide as I could. I hugged my father for a full minute, but before he let go, he whispered in my ear: "Be a good girl, Princess. I love you."  
  
The scene faded to black. I touched my face and was surprised to find that there were tears running down my face. I wasn't sure I even wanted the rest of my memories back now. It was so painless, not having a past! I considered asking the Ellimist to just take me back to the valley, and let me live out the rest of my life without knowing who I was, the person I'd been. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I mentally kicked myself. 'That's right, just go back and not remember your own son. What the hell is the matter with you, Loren? Are you some kind of coward? Stop being such a damn baby and get your friggin' memories back!!"  
  
I probably would have kept giving myself those cheery little pep talks. But already a new picture was forming in front of me. And painful or not, I was determined to get my memories back. I was going to get each and every memory, until I finally knew who I was.  
  
..................................  
  
Ahh, you just KNEW that tricky Ellimist was gonna show up, didn't you? Yeah, you guys are too smart for me! =) So I made this chapter longer, and I'm gonna post the next one tomorrow by the latest!! I was afraid of making Loren sound too much "like a teenager" but hell, I always figured she'd be one of those cool moms, so even if she was almost 40 or whatever, she;d still have that attitude =) Reviews are like drugs to me, they really do inspire me so don't hold back!! The more reviews I get, the faster I post! So whoever posts the next review, gets this corn chip ::hold up chip proudly::: Don't be shy! Much love, guys! 


End file.
